Percy Cullen
by ThePowerOfRandomnes1
Summary: How does Bella know the newest Cullen? Is she even Bella? Meet Isa, the new and improved, kick butt Bella. Funny and better than it sounds! Adopted from Reldanfiregirl


**_Bella's POV_**  
I walked up the stairs with Edward. His family had adopted a human because his father was missing, his mother was dead, and his step father was in depression. Everyone seemed to really like him, so I was excited to meet him.

Esme greeted us at the door. She looked so happy, I just had to smile at her. She must really like this boy.

She told me to be careful because he was very closed off, and didn't talk much. I tell her I won't startle him or anything like that.

We walked in and I saw a familiar mop of black hair. Oh my gods, it couldn't be. Carlisle and the boy turned towards me and Carlisle said "Bella this is the newest edition to our family P-"

"Percy!" I yelled as I ran into his open arms.

He spun me around and replied, "Missed you to Izzy. Been a long time hasn't it?" Everyone is staring at us but I ignore them.

"Yes it sure has I haven't seen you since the you know... um... you get what I mean." I said referring to the war on Kronos.

"Sadly Iz, I do understand, I hope it doesn't mean I'm as crazy as you cause if I am, well, that would be a huge problem, but luckily I'm the sane one."

I snorted "Percy Jackson the sane one? Yeah right! That'll happen when Annabeth and Clarisse become best friends forever, and make each other friendship bracelets, and-"

Percy put a hand on my mouth. "Izzy I love you. You are one of my best friends, just please shut up."

I stuck my tongue out at him and he just laughed. "So Perce, what are you doing here?"

"What are you doing here?" he retorted.

"I asked you first."

"Well, I asked you second."

"So?"

"So, that means you have to answer me first."

"Does not!" I yelled

"Does to!" He yelled back

"Does not!"

"Does to!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"You're wrong!"

"No you're wrong!"

"No you're wrong!"

"No I'm right!"

"Are not!"

"Are to!"

"Children!" Carlisle said "What is going on?"

"Well Izzy here" Percy said "Is harassing me sir."

I fake gasp and put a hand on my heart. "Well I never! Oh Perseus, why must you always blame me for your stupidity?"

"How was I stupid this time, Iz?"

"When will you learn that to me you are always stupid?"

He snorts and says "You're just jealous that I'm more awesomer than you."

"Wow Percy, nice grammar, there. Almost as good as your geography. Like really, Calypso's island near Mt. St. Helens? Even I know that's stupid."

"When are you gonna let that one go?"

"Never!"

"All you need is an evil laugh, and you can rival our dear old grandpa."

"Kay. Mwahahahahahahahahaha! How was that?"

"Spot on. I give you my permission to go take over the world."

"Like I would need your permission, dork."

He rolled his eyes at me.

"What the heck is going on!" Emmett yells really, really loud, startling Percy and I.

"Holy Zeus!" Percy and I yelled at the exact same time. Thunder rumbled up in the sky.

"Sorry." I muttered. Percy grumbled but did the same.

"Holy what?"

"Emmett shut up! Do you want us all to get turned into a piles of ash?" I hiss as the sky thunders again.

"Hey cool it Bells."

"Bells?" Percy asks confused since my real name is not Isabella but just plain Isa. I kick him in the shin to shut him up.

"What do you mean? Bells as in a nick name for Isabella." Emmett says

"Oh, why Isabella?" Percy, the idiot cannot take a hint.

"So Percy how's Annie?" that should get him of topic.

He droned on about Annabeth for ten minutes straight, until finally I couldn't take it anymore and yelled, "Oh my gods Percy! I love Annabeth to but please, please, please say something that doesn't involve her."

"I hate you." He retorted

"Oh thank the gods!" I fall to my knees dramatically and he cracks up laughing.

"Bella?" Edward asks hesitantly, "What is going on?"

Crap! Did I not mention being a daughter of Zeus and therefore Percy's cousin? Must of slipped my mind. Oopsie daisies...

**_Hello people reading this! This story is originally the works of Reldanfiregirl, and it currently still is. I'm making little itty bitty changes right now, and so I'll make sure to tell you when it's my work! Mkay, bye!  
~Allie_**


End file.
